Charm/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Twilight and her choir S1E26.png Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "shiny dancy floor" S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored S01E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Rarity at an auction S2E09.png Rarity placing bid S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity walking with Charm and Fine Line S2E09.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Canterlot at nighttime S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E01.png Power Ponies Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Prim '...with her brand new line' S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Simple Ways Ponies dancing S4E13.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sapphire and ponies ridiculing Rarity S4E19.png Charm and Perfect Pace on a balcony S4E19.png Trade Ya! Rarity "let's go shopping!" S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike surrounded by staring ponies S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Discord and the rascally Smooze S5E7.png Discord gets his paw sticky S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Crowd still not laughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Twilight "send scrolls in such a hurry" S9E1.png She's All Yak Rarity sitting among high-class ponies S9E7.png Yona fitting in with high-class ponies S9E7.png Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png The Last Laugh Ponies line up in front of Cheese Sandwich S9E14.png Long line of Cheese Sandwich's customers S9E14.png